Bakura love story
by Fanfan26
Summary: Yuki is the new girl in town and Bakura is the seemingly innocent enough guy. But Yuki's past eventually catches up to her. Will it be enough to destroy the relationship she built with Bakura, or is just another obstacle she has to overcome?
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"Everything happens for a reason. That's what we are all taught as we grow up, but can we really believe this? There is a reason behind one feeling pain, experiencing death and having the ones you love slowly slip away from you one by one/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"Hello. My name's Yuki Nakahara, and this is my story of how I found my true love in a world of darkness and loneliness. /p 


	2. Chapter 2

"Class, we have a new student. Please welcome Nakahara Yuki," the teacher says to the thirty students sitting in front of him. I stood there awkwardly looking at the ground, feeling extremely uncomfortable in the pink blazer with the obnoxiously large blue bow and the blue skirt too short for my liking. And then there are the knee socks. I feel like I'm in some Japanese porn video because no school in their right minds would have the girls dress this way.

"Nakahara-san, please have a seat next to Honda-san. Honda, raise your hand so she knows who you are."

A boy with spiky dark brown hair and brown eyes raises his hand high in the air. I carefully take cautious steps toward him and sit in the desk to his right. As I take out my notebook to write down the notes on literature when the boy, Honda, starts whispering to me.

"Hey, Nakahara-san, I'm Honda. Nice to meet you."

I continue to write down the notes, listening to him, but not bothering to respond. I don't need to get in trouble within my first ten minutes of being here.

"If you want, I can introduce you to my friends at lunch."

I nod my head slightly, agreeing with him only to get him to stop talking. I take notes absent mindedly for I have already learned the ins and outs of the novel the teacher was discussing. But out of the corner of my eye, I see a mysterious boy with hair like piled snow. I make a note to myself to find out more about him in the near future.

Not a second after the lunch bell rung, Honda and his friends swarmed my desk. I looked at them with my big dark blue eyes that were filled with confusion and curiosity. "Nakahara-san," Honda stated proudly, "these are my friends, Yuugi-kun, Anzu-san, Jounouchi-kun, and Bakura-kun."

I looked at each one of them individually. Yuugi was short and had pointy tri color hair; Anzu had short brown hair above her shoulders and bright blue eyes; Jounouchi had dirty blonde hair and had almost a scraggy look to him; and finally, Bakura, had white layered hair and brown eyes. I took notice that he was the one I was looking at earlier.

I stood up and bowed politely. "Kon'nichiwa mina," I said in a soft voice barely above a whisper.

They all looked at me with strange looks-except Bakura who still had a face with no emotion- for showing such respect for them.

Suddenly, I grew a bright blush on my cheeks and realized what I had done. "I'm sorry!" I said nervously. "It's just, when my parents brought home people with such high respect, I was taught to introduce myself like that." I quickly cursed myself for mentioning my parents- I'll explain that part later on in the story.

Jounounchi was the first to laugh it off. "Hey, no problem! It's actually kinda nice to be shown a lot of respect!" Anzu soon followed up his comment by smacking him on his head.

Everyone soon started laughing, all except Bakura, who was now looking at me while deep in thought. I ignored the look and focused back on the gang. After looking more carefully, I saw a pendent hanging from Yuugi's neck. A hint of sadness grew in my eyes for I knew what that object was and the powers it possessed.

I could no longer hold myself back as I asked Yuugi-kun a question. "Hey, Yuugi-kun." He looked at me with his big, innocent eyes. "That object around your neck is the millennium puzzle, right?"

He smiled in return and his eyes held such happiness. "Yeah, how did you know?"

I quickly thought of an answer, my brain rattling for something that wouldn't raise any questions. "Oh, uh, I'm kinda into the whole Ancient Egypt thing."

No one raised a question; instead they had a look of wonder and amazement on their faces. I glanced at Bakura out of the corner of my eye. For the first time since I've meet him, he actually shed emotion. He too had the same look on his face, but underneath it all, there seemed to something more, something that I could not determine by just looking at him.

"Anyway guys," I stated. "I'm going to go outside for the remainder of break. Nice meeting you all!" I said with a fake smile plastered onto my face. Not one of them noticed the fake emotion; just the way I intended. For now, I need some time to think and analyze all that has occurred today.

And with that, I walked out of the classroom and headed for the stairs that lead to the roof.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got to roof, I leaned over the railing and looked at the skyline. _Such a beautiful city, _I thought to myself. _It's been a while since I've been here. _

I sighed to myself as I thought of all the major cities I've been to in the past three years (We'll get there eventually, promise!). It was nice to be in a city with a little less excitement; a person can only take so much during a short period of time.

Putting my past to the side, I started to analyze my encounter with Yuugi-kun and the others. I knew that Yuugi had the millennium puzzle, one of seven objects. I knew that his friends all seemed okay with fact, whether they knew of the secrets of it or not. And I knew that they were friendly towards me. A normal scenario.

The only thing I was questioning was this Bakura fellow. _Ah, Bakura, what a beautiful name. It's so unique. And he looks so . . . Why am I thinking this?! I just met the guy, yet this feeling. . . the butterflies in my stomach, the heat radiating off my face, the weak knees at the mere thought of his name. . ._

"Hello, Nakahara-san."

I turned around at the mention of my name. Behind me stood Bakura, except, he looked different. His hair seemed more rigid, his eyes looked darker and there was no sign of an innocent aura I was picking up from him earlier. There seemed to be a dangerous and sadistic vibe distributing from him. He wore a smirk like he knew he could get anything he wanted from me by the snap of his fingers. His school jacket was unzipped and the white collar shirt had the few buttons undone; before, everything was zipped and buttoned, nothing out of place. This version of Bakura that stood in front of me disturbed me a bit.

I narrowed my eyes in a dangerous way as he started to approach me. With each closing step, more and more curiosity bubbled up inside of me. After three more blinks, he stood in front of me. His cold, mysterious eyes stared into my eyes that are as dark as the ocean at midnight. Butterflies started to build in my stomach as he placed his cold hand on my heating cheeks. He moved his pinky finger to trace the outline of my left eye. After doing this for several moments, he removed his hand and used his thumb to outline my thin, pink lips.

"After all these years, you're still so beautiful," he muttered under his breath. "How your eyes pretend to be intimidating, yet break at the slightest of my touches; how rose paints your cheeks as I show you the love you never received; and how your lips seem to tell your life story without uttering a word." He slowly leans in and places a rough, yet somehow slightly gentle kiss upon my virgin lips. I stand there, not moving a muscle, as he kisses me.

And just like that, it's over. He pulls away, turns around, and exits the roof, not even so much as glancing back.

I stand there flabbergasted at what just happened. The school bell brings me back to reality as I realize I have mere seconds to get back to class.

I sprint to the door, run down the steps two at a time, and make it back into the classroom four seconds before the teacher walks in. I quickly take my seat next to Honda-kun and reach for my notebook to write down algebra questions.

Out of the corner of my eye, I take a glance at Bakura. He seems back to his old self- innocent, neat and emotionless as he copies down the next question. It seems as if he's an eternally different person, and I plan to figure out why and how that happens.

But the thing that bothers me the most is that he seems to act like the whole thing never even happened. . .


	4. Chapter 4

When the last school bell finally rang, all the students started to rush towards the doors of freedom. I stood back, waiting for the crowd to die down. Not to mention school hallways are the highways of death. All the kids pushing and shoving and shouting in your ear; one misstep and you're done for. No thank you. I can wait five minutes.

As I looked out the windows, I could see all the students starting to walk home while chatting with their friends. I didn't notice until now how beautiful the school grounds were; tall trees, emerald grass and brightly colored flowers made it seem like those schools you see only in brochures. But the thing that caught my attention was the shy kid waiting by one of the sakura trees and looking directly at me. We made eye contact, smiled at each other and gave each other a small wave. He then turned around and started to walk off school grounds.

_What was that just now? We haven't even had a conversation, yet we acted like we were close friends. . ._

Instincts overcame me as I started to run through the now empty hallways to catch up with him. My feet stopped by the school entrance only to change into my sneakers. After that, I sprinted to catch up with him. And after five minutes of sprinting, I finally caught up with him by his apartment.

I stood there, bent over, hands on my knees, panting, as he looked at me with his now soft, chocolate eyes. We looked at each other, not saying a word. Words weren't needed to communicate; our eyes solved that problem.

He turned around and looked at his apartment for a brief moment. Still looking at his apartment, he grabbed my hand and forcefully and with great speed, led me to his apartment. We climbed three flights of stairs until we reached a door with a sign that read _Bakura_.

Grabbing his key out of his pocket, his shoved it into the key hole, as if his life depended on it. Once open, he pushed me in, slammed the door closed, and backed me up onto the door. He placed his hands on my hips, while his lips hovered above mine for a moment before kissing me rough and passionately. Surprised by this action, it took me minute before I realized what was going on. Once I knew, I kissed him with hesitation and wrapped my arms loosely around his neck to pull him closer.

"Yuki, there's no need to hesitate; do what you feel," he said in his now deep, sexy voice.

"You called me by my first name," I said, stating the obvious.

"Problem?"

"Not at all," I answered, the butterflies once again returning to my stomach.

He pulled me back into another forceful kiss, this time licking my bottom lip. Confused and curious, I hesitantly opened my mouth. His tongue invaded my wet cavern and started dancing around mine. I did not know how to respond to this, so I stood there stiffly, taking mental notes of what was happening.

Bakura finally broke the kiss with a disappointed look on his face. "It's no fun if you're not going to respond to the kiss," he said with a mocking tone. I took a closer look at him and realized this was the Bakura from the roof, not the one from class.

I did not reply to his comment; I instead held a baffled look on my face, tilting my head at a slight angle. Seconds later, he understood my expression.

"So you figured it out, huh?"

"It's really not that hard. Care to explain?"

Bakura sighed and told me his story. All of it- from ancient Egypt to the millennium ring to having the Bakura in class as a host. I listened deeply the entire time, not once interrupting him. When he finished, I did not ask questions. It all made sense- well as much sense as a 3,000 year old spirit being prisoner in an ancient Egyptian artifact can make.

Noticing that the time was almost 4:30, I decided to take my leave. Bakura gave me a long, gentle good-bye kiss. And with that, I left his apartment and headed to my own home.

**Ryou Bakura POV**

"Yami, why did you do that?" gentle Ryou Bakura complained.

"Please, why are you complaining? I know you enjoyed it. Besides, if it were you, it would take you forever to make a move."

Young Ryou's face turned a deep crimson. "I. . .I did not enjoy that! Like seeing you make out with her really entertained me!"

Yami Bakura gave him a look. "Okay, sure," he said with sarcasm. "But fantasy and reality are two completely different things. And besides, your face, pounding heart and body say otherwise."

Yami took his leave and left the completely embarrassed and mortified Ryou to himself. He dramatically fell onto the couch that was by the door and buried his face in a small, red pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Normal POV **

After I closed the door to Bakura's apartment, I closed my eyes halfway and looked at the door. Could this door open to many more exciting opportunities? Would it hold more painful memories from my past? Or would this door be shut forever, never to see what Bakura may hold? _Gosh, I hope it's not the last one_, I thought to myself. Lightly brushing the outline of the panels with my fingertips, I closed my eyes one more time and imprinted today in my memory.

I removed my fingers from door and slowly started to walk away. Oh, how I dreaded homework for cursing me to leave Bakura at such an unkindly hour of the day. I pouted to myself on the first of three flights downstairs. Besides, it's going to take me ten minutes to finish my homework.

_No,_ I thought to myself,_ the millennium objects are what caused your problem in the first place. Do you really want to go back there? _. . ._Yes, I do. For the first time in my life, I did something exciting that I didn't regret. . . But what about . . .?_ I debated this to myself the whole time I walked down the second flight of stairs.

On the final flight of stairs, I thought what the near future could hold. Would my past somehow cross over to the present? Would I ever live a normal life? Could all my sins be forgiven? I doubt it, but a girl can dream.

I finally reached the glass door that led one either in or out of the building. I placed my hand on the handle and pushed it outwards, letting me escape from this place. Once outside, I took one last look at Bakura's window and started to walk home.

I held my sukuuru baggu (school bag) above my knees as I started the walk; eventually I hung it on my shoulder since it kept hitting my knees. My waist length black hair blew slightly in the wind and my skirt gently fluttered.

About a third of the way home, I heard my name being called. I stopped in my tracks, waited a few seconds to confirm feet running towards me, and turned around. In front of me stood Mika, my old friend when I used to live in Domino City. Her red hair was tied in a pony tail halfway down her back, her gray eyes were sparkling with happiness, and she wore a smile bigger than Tokyo Tower.

When she reached me, she pulled me into a tight hug. "Yuki-chan! I'm so happy to see you! When did you get here? Why didn't you tell me? How could you not even tell your best friend that you returned?"

I was being flooded with questions and comments from Mika-chan, that I almost didn't notice the guy walking down the streets towards us. He had black hair with blue tips at the end and dark purple eyes that were highlighted by his slightly tanner skin. He wore a black uniform with eight white buttons going down the shirt- the first two were undone. I knew this person far too well and I was irritated to see him. Walking down the street was Hiyoshi Roiyaru.

With his hands in his pocket he stood behind Mika. "Calm down Mika-chan. Let the girl breath for a second," he said with a slight smirk on his face.

I narrowed my eyes at him, letting them show all the ways I could possibly harm him if he tried something on me or Mika. He put his hands up slightly to indicate he wouldn't.

"Roiyaru!" Mika shouted. She released me from her grasp and embraced him with a slight peck. I looked at them with shock; my best friend was kissing the guy I absolutely loathed. What to do in this situation. . .

I stood there awkwardly, looking at the ground to give them their privacy, when I realized that they were looking at me. There was silence in the air as thick as glass and not one of us wanted to break it. After several moments, I broke it.

"So, you two . . . uh . . . when did this happen?"

Mika was the one who answered. "Well, we've been going to school together for the last two years. Without you here, we got really close. . ."

I didn't give them the reaction they wanted. I took it without emotion inflicting me. Instead, I gave them the excuse that I needed to start homework and waved good-bye. It was only when I was lying in bed that night did the pain actually hit me.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Promise me you'll always stay by my side?" a younger version of me asked. "You're the only one who cares about me."_

_Hiyoshi Rioyaru looks at me, his purple eyes for once show no mystery and aren't cold. Instead, they show kindness and love. He takes my hands in his and stares at me, a true smile on his face. "Forever and always," he says._

_How naïve I was to believe him. But having only one important person in your life, you'll believe anything they say. _

_"When are you going to take me away from this place? I hate it here; I want to go back to Japan."_

_He gives me a sad smile. "Soon, I promise. It's only a matter of time."_

_I nod my head slightly. "Tell me again what we're going to do when we get back to Japan," I said, sounding like a four-year-old asking their parents to repeat a bed time story._

_He sighs happily, squeezes my hands, and tells me to close my eyes. "As soon as we get back, we're going to go straight to the police and tell them everything your parents have been doing. They'll be so happy to finally catch them that they won't waste a second to arrest them. Once captured, you'll come live with me at the foster home where we'll have a warm bed, food, and people who'll accept us. We'll go to high school together and graduate top of our class. And after high school, we'll get into the top universities in Japan, graduate there, and get good paying jobs. Finally, we'll get married and raise a family together. The last chapter of our lives will be left blank for anything that happens afterwards."_

_In my head, I could see all of it unfolding: us getting off the plane in Japan, the police arresting my parents, and the two of us aging slowly in front of each other. It sounded like such a perfect life._

_"Let's get some sleep now," he says, kissing my heavy eyelids. I rest my head on his chest to gain some warmth on the frigid December night in New York City. He wraps pieces of newspaper around the two of us to act as a blanket. _

_And just like that, I fall asleep with him keeping me safe. _

**_Three months later_**

_ Tears slowly start to fall from my face as I see my love stepping out of the dreaded room with my father. My father has a crazed and evil look about him as he walks towards me with a knife. _

_ "No! Stop! Get away!" I shout at the top of my lungs. I hear the police sirens in the background; it's only a matter of time until this is all over. _

_ Suddenly, Hiyoshi comes up behind me and pushes me into my father's arms. He hugs me tightly, and then I feel a sharp pain in my back. A warm liquid starts to flow from my body, and slowly, I start to lose consciousness. _

_I wake up to a faint voice talking. "Get her to a hospital! Stat! She doesn't have much time!" In the distance, I see Hiyoshi looking at me, emotionless. Hanging off his left ring finger is a small necklace with a silver ring through it. He watches it sway back and forth three times before he drops it to the ground, steps on it, and walks away._

_ It was at that moment, I closed my eyes. _

_ The next time I open my eyes, I'm at the hospital. The only person to greet me is the nurse who happened to be checking my pulse._

I bolt awake from the dream I was just having. My breathing is irregular and sweat stains my forehead. "Thank God, it's just a dream. Even though I was just reliving my past, it's still so hard to see Hiyoshi give up on our promise so easily."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, I wake up at six to get ready for school. I do my usual routine- get dressed, brush my teeth, pack a lunch- and start on the two mile walk to school. Even though school doesn't start till eight, I like to get there early and wonder the school while it's empty. I did this for every school I've been to.

On the walk to school, I look around, noticing that only adults were about. I stopped for a moment and closed my eyes. They all seemed to be heading somewhere important and not having a care in world for the people around them. Pushing this out of the way, I continued my two mile walk to school.

Once at the school, I went to my locker and put away my sneakers and replaced them with slippers. I slowly ascended the stairs to the school roof, counting the steps as I climbed up.

_Forty-two. Forty-two steps from the ground floor to the roof. _

Once I reached the door to the roof, I place my hand upon the doorknob and open it without a care in the world. I forget everything-school, Hiyoshi, even the horrible squeaking sound the door makes as I open it- as I look at the beautiful view in front of me. The rising sun strokes the sky with its vivid oranges and yellows and erases the nightly blue.

I walk towards the fence at the edge of the roof, lace my fingers through the holes, and stare with soft eyes at the sky. It's amazing how the view of something so pretty can make all my troubles go away- even if it was for a temporary moment in time.

Fifteen minutes later, the sun slowly inching its way to face the world, I heard gentle footsteps on the stairs by the door. I didn't bother to turn around even after I heard the door scream when it was opened and closed. I didn't turn around when the steps started to approach me. I did however turn to look at my right when I saw the person standing there next to me and also staring at the sky with wide, soft eyes.

The sunlight seemed to be attracted to his long, white hair. His wide eyes and smile reminded me of a child receiving a shiny red bike for his birthday. I couldn't help but respond with a small grin myself.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Bakura says, placing his larger, yet still delicate hand on top of mine.

"Yeah, it is."

Nine birds start to fly into the sky. They make the chirps and call to one another and eventually fall into line, forming a V. They seem so at peace, needing each and every one of them to make their formation. If one was missing then the birds could not make their exact V. I sensed they knew this and appreciated their kin greatly.

"Ney, Bakura-"

"Please, call me Ryou. It'll be easier to distinguish me from my Yami."

"Okay, Ryou." I paused for a moment, thinking of something to say. I wanted to ask him if he sensed a connection between me and Bakura; I wanted to ask him what he thought of this connection; but most of all, I wanted to ask what he thought of me. I turned so I could look directly at him and stare into his eyes. He titled his head, waiting for me to continue. "Um, nevermind. It's not important."

He looked at me with curiosity and disappointment painting his face, but soon washed it away mere seconds later. "Hey Yuki-chan, close your eyes for a second."

I held a questioning look, but did as he said. I let the yellows and oranges of the sky be replaced with the temporary blackness that hid behind my eyes. I waited a few seconds before I felt Ryou moving behind me. A cold chain was soon felt around my neck, and seconds later, the chain dropped slightly downwards.

"Keep your eyes closed," he whispered in my ear, tickling me the slightest and sending shivers down my spine.

I heard him take two footsteps around me and felt his presence in front of me. I waited for him to tell me to open my eyes, and right when I was about to ask, I was soon stopped. His warm, gentle lips stopped mine from uttering a single word that formed my question. Ryou's kiss was so different from Bakura's: patient, gentle and relaxed. I melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to close what little distance was between us. But before I could push him closer to me, he broke away.

"You can open your eyes now," he said gently in his British accent.

I let my eyes flutter open and painted my cheeks a rosy pink. I soon looked down at the necklace he placed on me moments before: a sliver locket. I held it in-between my right thumb and pointer finger carefully, fearing it would break with the slightest movement. I looked into Bakura's eyes before opening the locket, only to find it blank.

"It's blank," I said, confusion in my voice.

"Yes, it is. Let's fill that heart with memories to come, okay Yuki-chan?"

A smile grew to my lips in response and I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah, okay Ryou. Let's make lots of memories."


	8. Chapter 8

Ryou and I stayed up on the roof talking for the next hour and fifteen minutes, when unfortunately, school had to shove its way into our reality. We climbed down the steps one at a time, dreading and attempting to delay the amount of time till we reached our class. When we walked into the classroom, all of our friends were there, crowding around Honda's desk. They glanced up when we entered and greeted us with smiles.

"Where've you been guys? Class starts in a few minutes," Anzu noted.

"Yeah, Bakura, aren't you always early to school?" Yuugi asked. "I didn't see you this morning. . ."

Bakura grew a silly smile and closed his eyes in a nervous way. "I decided to get some fresh air on the roof before school started. The view up there is amazing and so peaceful." Everyone bought his story, but soon they were looking at me.

"What about you, Yuki? Why were you late?"

Deciding not to be labeled as the girl who went after a member of their circle of friends on her second day of school, I also decided to lie. "I misjudged how long of a walk it was to school. Forgetting to set my alarm and stopping for a bagel were also very bad choices. . . I guess I'm still getting used to the new arrangements that I'm all scatter brained. . ."

Jounounchi was the first to respond. "Hey, to welcome you, why don't we all go for hamburgers or pizza after school on Friday? Maybe it'll help you become more situated."

"Ah, thanks Jounouchi-kun, but I still have a lot of unpacking to do. Going to school and battling homework when I get home delays me from doing this. Next week for sure." He, along with the others, bought my story, but Bakura looked at me a slight gleam in his eye.

Before the conversation could continue the bell rung and everyone rushed to their seats. The teacher came in moments later and wasted no time to take attendance and start the lesson. With that, the school day begun and eight hours began to tick by.

The final bell rung, signaling the school day was over. Our circle of friends met up by the usual desks and began a brief conversation. "Oh man, I can't believe those teachers sprung a literature and a history test on us tomorrow. I'm gonna be up all night studying. . ." Anzu complained.

"You're telling me. I got lost after chapter six in the book. I'm so screwed," Honda agreed.

"It's like the teachers want us to have no lives. . ." Jounounchi seconded.

Before I could hear the rest of the conversation, I came up with an excuse to leave. "I'm gonna get a kick start on that studying, so I'll see you all tomorrow. Good luck cramming guys!"

"I'll join you," Ryou added, "I walk home that way anyway. Bye guys."

The other four said their goodbyes and Ryou and I started our walk out of the temporary prison known as school. The walk down was silent; the only noises were our slippers making contact with the tiled floor and the opening of the lockers near the entrance to get our sneakers.

The silence continued until we got off school grounds and rounded a corner. Ryou transformed into Bakura, hair growing more rigid, eyes becoming darker, and a sinister smile growing on his face. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the nearest alley way, slamming me against the brick wall and wasting no time to hungrily kiss my lips. He broke away seconds later and held my shoulders tightly. "You have no idea how badly I've been wanting to do that all day," he said before placing his lips right back on mine.

Sparks could literally be felt during his kisses and slight images passed before my eyes, but before I could make out what they were, they disappeared into blurry images. I didn't question Bakura. Not yet anyway.

He broke away ten minutes later and pulled on my wrist again. "We'll continue this back at my place," he said in a husky voice. I was unable to form a response with my voice so I nodded my head in agreement.

Taking the backstreet passages led us to his apartment faster, but didn't help us from running into someone. Hiyoshi was walking in the opposite direction from us, hands stuffed in his pockets, top two buttons of his uniform unbuttoned and jacket unzipped and purple eyes slightly narrowed. He stopped in front of us, black hair with blue tips clashing the snow white hair that was Bakura's. Both eyeballed the other and a test of dominance was soon put to the test.

"Hiyoshi. . ." I whispered.

"You know this guy?" Bakura questioned, not daring to back away his intense glare from Hiyoshi.

"Yes. Bakura, this is. . . an old friend, Hiyoshi."

Hiyoshi grew a smirk on his face and an idea shone in his purple eyes. "By old friend she means ex-boyfriend. And you are?"

"I'm the current boyfriend. I guess since you're the ex it means you no longer interested her," Bakura scuffed.

"You shouldn't stick your nose where it doesn't belong," Hiyoshi countered. "You may get yourself hurt."

The grip around my wrist tightened as Bakura's teeth gritted together, a sign of annoyance clearly evidential. "By the pace, I assume you're in a rush," Hiyoshi noted. He glanced us over with his purple orbs before walking over to Bakura and whispering something into his ear. "And by your appearances I know exactly what it is. Let me tell you something: she's very good in bed, even when it was her first time."

Hiyoshi stepped back as Bakura took in what he said and anger flooded his face. I held his arm back as he tried to swing back a punch.

"Seems that even after all these years you still care about my good health, Yuki. You haven't changed a bit." I looked down in shame, letting my bangs cast a shadow over my eyes. Leaving the situation as it was, Hiyoshi turned around, put a hand up as a signal for goodbye and walked away. Bakura watched him walk a few steps before tightening his grip around my wrist and continuing to drag me towards his apartment.


	9. Chapter 9- WARNING LEMON CHAPTER

He wasted no time when we got to his apartment to slam me into the wall and kiss me furiously, slightly bruising my lips in the process. He pushed his tongue out of his mouth and shoved it into my mouth, shocking me slightly, and wasting no time before dancing with mine. He broke away suddenly and looked me dead in the eye, anger and annoyance swimming in his dark chocolate orbs.

"Does that Hiyoshi guy kiss better than me?" he asked. Stunned by the question, I did not answer. "Well?" he questioned impatience clear in his voice.

"I. . . uh. . . Bakura, it was so long ago, I can barely even remember." Not liking my response he grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me into the wall, slightly bruising my back and definitely hurting me.

"I think you do remember, but just refuse to answer." His eyes narrowed, showing a colder and darker look to them.

"Bakura, Hiyoshi was my first everything. You're a better kisser, no doubt, but even though I can't physically remember his touch, there'll still be that place in my heart for him. But even that is slowly starting to fade."

An evil smirk grew on his face. "Here, let me help you completely forget what it was ever like to be in that jerk's presence. I'll make you forget he ever kissed you, ever touched you, ever did unspeakable things to you." He picked me up bridal style and carried me away to his bedroom. When we got to the door, Bakura kicked it open, and even though it couldn't be heard, the door whimpered in pain.

Upon crossing the threshold and entering the room, more images passed before my eyes. I saw slightly less blurry images of a man holding a man the exact same way only in a dimmer, colder room.

I was brought back to reality with Bakura slamming me onto the bed and crawling on top of me. He went from kissing my lips down to my long slender neck. With him kissing and licking it I couldn't help but let out a few moans where it felt the most pleasurable. Smirking against the skin, Bakura kissed harder, licked faster and slightly bit.

Soon growing bored of my neck, he slowly started to kiss downwards onto my collarbone. My pale, boney skin was soon covered in his kisses as he didn't let a single inch go untouched. Unable to keep myself from letting noises escape my mouth, I started to bit my lips, only to draw blood in the process. Bakura, noticing this, kissed his way back up to my lips and licked the blood off.

Another quick image flashed before my eyes, this time of a muscular, tan man with snow white hair looking down at a frail girl. "You've been through enough pain," he stated gently, "why put yourself through more by drawing blood." He licked the blood off her lips were her tooth made contact with skin. "Besides, red isn't a good color on you."

The image disappeared in time for me to see Bakura kissing his way back down to my collarbone. His eyes held a mischievous look to them as he stared at my school uniform. His hands reached for the obnoxiously large blue bow before ripping it off and discarding it to the ground. He attacked the pink blazer next, and before I knew it, it joined the bow on the floor. His fingers greedily started to unbutton the white dress shirt that hid underneath. The more buttons that became undone, the larger the smirk grew on Bakura's face. When all the buttons became magically undone Bakura stared in disbelief at my nearly exposed chest. He licked his lips as if he knew what was coming next.

In one dizzying movement, Bakura had pulled me up onto my knees as he did the same, and slid my dress shirt off. He licked his lips once more as he reached his hand outwards and cupped my breast. I shut my eyes tightly and let a quiet moan escape. He did the same for the other breast and slowly started to knead them together.

"Bakura. . ." I moaned softly.

"That's right, say my name," he said in a husky voice.

He reached behind my back and unclipped my bra, letting it drop to the ever growing pile of clothing on the floor. His lips soon attached themselves to the pink skin on my breasts. While he sucked on one his hand fondled with the other. When he was satisfied with the work he did with one he moved straight to the other and repeated this. He kissed his way from my breasts down my stomach and stopped at the hem of my skirt. He looked up, eyes pleading to continue. I nodded my head in one short movement, and with that, my short skirt that passed for a school uniform was ripped off my legs and joined the pile.

"Ney, Bakura," I said as his fingers gripped the lace resting on my hips. He looked up, fingers still placed on my hips, curiosity easing itself into his eyes. "I think the balance of clothing is a bit unfair. Let me fix that." Before he knew what was coming I had placed my hands on his blue jacket and started unzipping it. He watched with a smirk as I hastily slid the zipper further south and then threw off his jacket. It landed with a soft thud into the pile of clothing that was ever so present on the floor.

"If you were this impatient you should've told me, princess," Bakura mocked as my fingers started to work the buttons. One by one each button became free of its holder; with each passing button my excitement grew as more and more of his chest could be seen. After what felt like an eternity, all eight buttons were undone.

Bakura continued to kneel there, open dress shirt exposing his pale, smooth chest and dark blue bottoms not even denying the obvious bulge. "What's next?" he asked, lust swimming in the chocolate windows to his soul. His question was answered with me sliding off his shirt and attacking his neck with a series of kisses. "Getting quite. . . daring," Bakura started to say in between moans, "very different. . . uh. . . from the Yuki. . . I know from school."

I looked at him, "That Yuki is gone."

"Then I might as well have my fun with this one while I can."

I started to kiss down his neck and onto his chest while my hands started to roam south. They started in the middle of his stomach and eventually moved down to his abs, outlining them in the process. They moved south seconds later, hesitating only for a mere moment before placing themselves over the bulge and pressing down only the slightest bit.

"Yuki," Bakura moaned out while I was kissing myself down his well defined chest. My hands moved on their own as they started to undo the button and zipper that fastened his pants closed. When they were lose, Bakura kicked them off and rustling could be heard as they fell to the floor. My hand returned to the bulge as I gripped him through the thin layer known as his plain navy blue boxers. His moans became louder as he threw back his head in pleasure. I soon began to pump him through the boxers, the moans fueling my desire for him and becoming music to my ears.

My fingers soon traveled to his waistline and gripped the hem of his boxers. And slowly, I started to slide them down his legs as they soon decorated the pile of clothing, like a star on a Christmas tree. When he was fully unclothed, I looked at him and thought to myself how beautiful he was.

"Bask in my nakedness," Bakura chimed in, a wide smirk covering his face. Deciding to wipe that smirk off his face, I grabbed him in my hands and started to stroke him. That wiped the grin off his face fast as he threw his head back onto the pillows. I ran my thumb over the slit and felt as precum started to come out. This time I held the smirk as I now put my entire hand on him and started to pump him. His moaning started up again which only fueled me to pump him faster.

I soon replaced my hand with my mouth as I started to bob up and down. "Yuki," he moaned over and over. I kept going, feeling as he slightly added pressure to the top of my head and kept pushing me down further until I had all seven inches of him in my mouth. I continued to suck faster and faster until he finally exploded in my mouth. He looked with hazy eyes as I swallowed all of it and watched as a bit started dripping onto my chin and eventually fell onto chest.

"My turn," Bakura said, still regaining his breath. He flipped us over so my head now rested on the pillows. He eyed me quickly and in a blink of an eye ripped my panties off. He stared for a moment, as if not believing what he was seeing. Then without another thought, his right index finger entered me. I caught my breath before slowly exhaling and felt the immense pleasure course through me. He slowly lowered his head as I soon felt his tongue enter me. His hot breath mixed with his tongue and finger were too much as I climaxed. He didn't even give me a second before he replaced his tongue with another finger and soon another. The scissoring feeling fueled my body with immense pleasure and excitement before I climaxed yet again.

My head rest of the pillows, eyes shut tightly as I tried to capture my breath. When I opened them I saw chocolate orbs staring into my night sky blue ones. "Ready?" he asked, voice thick with lust.

I nodded my head in agreement. I winced at the feeling of him entering me and waited for the pain to subside. "So tight," he gritted. Bakura waited until I gave him a signal to continue, and after a few moments I told him to continue.

Our breaths came in short, raspy ones as he pumped inside and I pushed my waist up with each stroke. I felt his heart beating fast, probably matching the beating of my own. He desperately kissed my neck, fast and furious, while I moaned his name over and over. And when I could take it no more, I climaxed, him following a few pumps later.

We lay in bed and pulled the covers up over us. I fell asleep to the beating of Bakura's heart and him slowly stroking my hair.


End file.
